User blog:Becky MCPE/Part 3: The Legend of the Mask
Fair warning, this part is a little more darker, and the feels are strong in this one, brace yourself, if you cry during sad scenes in movies (not judging you at all, so do I, I cried like a baby watching "My Girl") make sure you're alone when reading this. Or who knows it might not be all that sad. I opened my eyes. We were in front of the Clock Tower. It was daytime, the town was busy like it was when we had first arrived. I gasped. Everything was back to normal. I looked up at the sky and the moon was far away, still slowly drawing closer, but it would be about 3 days before it reached the ground. "What just happened? Everything has... started over..." Tatl said, turning to look at me. "What was that, anyway? The song. The instrument..." Her wings perked up like she had realized something. "That's it! The instrument! The Mask Salesman said he would return you to normal if you found what was stolen from you!" That's all I needed to hear, I was getting tired of being a Deku Scrub. I couldn't speak or eat anything, and I couldn't swim, or leave town because the guards said that I was too young to leave town alone, unless I carried a sword (which was SUPER frustrating because if I was human I would have had a sword). I ran to the Clock Tower entrance, and there he was. Still smiling. Still with his eyes shut. I wasn't feeling as excited now. "Well," The Mask Salesman laughed, "Did you get the precious item that was stolen from you?" I nodded. For the first time he opened his eyes. They were a bright amber color. His smile got wider and he started shaking me by the shoulders, making my head spin. "Oh! You got it! You got it!" He closed his eyes again and stopped shaking me, "Now as I promised." I blinked, and he was sitting on a stool with a huge piano. I swear to Romeo (WN: Din, definitely Din, 10/10 Din), Xara (WN: Nayru), Fred (WN: Farore), AND Hylia, that it wasn't there before. "Now repeat this song after me," He played a short melody on the piano (Writer's Note: Search Song of Healing if ya wanna hear it) Deku pipes sprouted from my back (which not gonna lie, kinda hurts) and I repeated the melody. I felt dizzy, pain overcame me, like all my bones were breaking at once. I didn't scream though. In fact, after a couple seconds, I hardly noticed it. It was like you knew it was there, but you didn't feel anything. All my emotions, my sorrows, my fears, my anger, were just gone. (Fun fact: This section isn't from the game, in the game, it's just Link waving goodbye to a Deku Scrub, I wanted to add a little bit of backstory though) I knew I was dreaming. It all just felt so real though. I was back at Lon Lon Ranch It was around sunset, I was human once again. The ranch was my favorite place to visit. It was on top of a steep hill, making it harder for monsters to come in. All the people were extremely nice. Petra was one of the first people I had met after leaving Kokiri Forest, the forest I had spent a lot of my childhood. Her uncle, Jack (WN: I know in the game, Petra and Jack are around the same age but in this, Petra and Jesse are both around 10, and Jack is around his late 20's) had invited me to work at the ranch when I was older. I planned to become a soldier (WN: *cough cough*, Hero's Shade, *cough*), but during times of peace, I could help. I smiled, I had forgotten it was a dream, and ran to the paddock (WN: I had to look that up :D) Petra was in the center humming Epona's song, petting the horse. She was wearing a light blue dress with a horizontal set of white circles about halfway through her dress, wearing a dark blue bandana with turquoise stripes running verdically down on her head. "Petra!" I yelled, running to her. She turned her head, and gasped, "Jesse!" She ran towards me. I hugged her tightly, tears rolled down my cheeks. "I missed you." I said. For once, I wasn't scared. I wasn't just a child putting on a brave face because that was what was expected from me. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to stay here forever. Petra hugged me back, "Epona ran back to us, the soldiers went out looking for you. We feared the worst. I had been training with a wooden sword, like I saw you doing, going to try to find you." She said. I let her go and wiped my eyes, "Well I'm safe now, I'm proud of you." I pet Epona, "Oh, don't think I forgot about you, Epona." I got out my ocarina and played Epona's song. Petra gasped. "Jesse!" I stopped playing, "What, silly?" Her face looked worried, almost scared. "You're bleeding!" She said. (WN: Of course I have to mess up the feels even more feels, also I teared up writing the stuff above) Pain struck me in my side. I staggered and fell to my knees. I looked at my clothes and sure enough my side was soaked in blood (WN- This is still wiki-apropriate, right?) I inhaled sharply. Petra gasped. (WN: Sorry if Petra's too girly, but she's a little girl, there's not a whole lot of room to work with) "You're hurt! We need to find Jack! How did this happen?" She said. "Mngh... I--" I bursted into a fit of coughing, every jolt I made would make it hurt worse. I steadily rose to my feet, I couldn't stop shaking. I almost collapsed again, but Petra caught me. "Jack should be in the stable, I'll go get him! Stay awake until then!" She ran off to the stable. I fell on the ground, groaning. I felt light-headed, probably wasn't a good sign. I couldn't even stand up, much less walk. Jack was a cool guy. He had a scruffy beard, a ponytail, scars running up his arms, and an eyepatch. I used to joke about him being a pirate. Jack liked it, saying that he would sale the whole world and boss his crew around. Petra got mad one time and chased me with a toad. Toads were gross. I smiled at the thought. I didn't feel any pain anymore. This was it. I was too tired to even fight it. "See you soon..." I closed my eyes. (WN: That lasted a little too long, but I think I did well, I think the theme to the Song of Healing is not repairing or improving, it's just accepting that you can't change something. I was hit hard with feels writing this, tell me what you all thought of it, overall I'd say I was pretty happy with how it turned out. BUT WAIT. We're not done yet!) I heard the sound of wood hitting the floor. I opened my eyes. It was all a dream. Epona was probably dead. I'm still away from home. Everyone was going to die in 3 days unless I did something about it. I clenched my fists. My fists. My hands didn't have a wooden texture to them. I looked at my hands. I was Hylian again! I sighed in relief. At least now I could actually talk to people. "Look, Jesse! You're human again!" Tatl said. "You don't say." I smiled. "This is a song that heals sorrows, and troubled spirits, turning them into masks." The Mask Salesman said. "Now, that I have fullfilled my promise to you... You have my mask, yes?" Oh. The mask. I looked down, feeling guilty. "Don't tell me... My mask... You did... You did get it back... Didn't you?" He opened his eyes and started shaking me violently. "What have you done to me?! If you don't get that mask back quicky, something terrible will happen!" He stopped shaking me, I stumbled back. "That mask was used by an ancient tribe for dark rituals. It is known as Majora's Mask. That tribe is long gone now, however the evil in the mask still lives. It gives the wearer almost infinite power, enough power to drive one mad. They sealed it deep inside a long-forgotton temple..." "I went to great lengths to get that mask, and now that imp has it! I'm begging you! Please get it back!" He said "I-" I began to say. "Really? You'll do it?" Thank you, thank you, thank you." He picked up a mask off the ground, "You dropped this when you changed form, I'm sure it will be of assistance on your journey. If you wear it, you will alter your form once again, since the mask is cleansed, now you will be able to take the mask on and off to your hearts content, change forms as many times as you desire. Also here's a notebook that the local brats carry around, perhaps the imp dropped it. Use it to take notes of events that happen around town, and even outside of town. No need to thank me. Just believe in your strengths... Believe..." I took the mask and notebook and walked out of the Clock Tower. "No time to waste." I said, "Let's go!" And that concludes part 3! This one was an emotional roller coaster. Category:Blog posts